


An Unplanned Adventure

by Evil_Techy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, Fanfic, Series Spoilers, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Techy/pseuds/Evil_Techy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor tries to take his new companion on an exciting adventure, fate intervenes and drags them down a completely different path. But they hardly complain about it!</p><p>WARNING: Contains massive spoilers for 11th Doctor season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend. I thought I'd share it with everyone here before I show you tomorrow at school. 
> 
> I may make this a multi-chapter fic if enough people like it and if I get the inspiration to continue it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the TARDIS, or even Evie, I only own the Islands of Jamaerah

"Come on Elena! We haven't got all day!" the Doctor shouted down one of the TARDIS's many hallways.

Unable to talk himself though, as he was styling his hair as he walked towards the TARDIS console. Once there, he twirled a few dials, pressed a few buttons and held on for dear life as the TARDIS tilted suddenly.

"Oopsies" he muttered to himself as a screech came from down the hall.

"Doctor!"

"Sorry!" he yelled back, "Just had to park the old girl!"

"I told you to warn me when you do that!" Elena yells, making her way down the hallway and stands in the doorway, arms folded.

The Doctor turns around, grinning like the madman he is. His grin freezes when he sees Elena's stormy expression. However, Elena quickly grins shyly back at the Doctor, eyes flicking down to the ground.

"Dammit, I can never stay mad at you for long" she says.

The Doctor laughs and walks down the stairs to stand in front of Elena, taking note of how amazing she looks in simple dark blue jeans, white top and dark blue jacket. His eyes travel of their own accord down and up Elena's body.

Elena, however, doesn't notice this as she's still looking down at the floor. The Doctor steps up close to her and gently tilts her face up to look him in the eyes.

"You look beautiful" he murmurs softly, his voice sending shivers down Elena's spine.

"Th-thank you" she stutters, blushing a deep shade of red, "you look pretty handsome in that suit"

The Doctor grins widely at Elena, leaning forward and quickly placing a kiss on her forehead. Stepping back and twirling around to walk towards the center console again.

"Shall we head off then?" he asks, picking up his sonic screwdriver and putting in in his top pocket.

Elena nods, following the Doctor towards the door, "so, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd visit the Island of Jamaerah. Fascinating place those Islands, each one is a different environment. They are a few meters apart from each other but you could be walking in snow one minute and desert the next! How cool!" The Doctor says, talking at 100 miles an hour and waving his hands around crazily.

"Um… sounds nice?" Elena says, trying to keep up with what the doctor was saying.

"Yes it's nice!" he says, turning around and getting all up in your face, "it's better than nice!"

Elena takes a step back, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender,

"Ok, ok calm down there Doctor" she says, "I've never been so I don't know what it's like!"

The Doctor takes a few steps back, his signature grin forming on his lips.

"Well, you will soon!" with a flourish he spins around to face the doors and flings them open.

"See-oh… oh dear" The Doctor says, his shoulders dropping.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elena says, elbowing the Doctor in the side to try and see,

"Ah…" she says, "I thought you said you were parking her?"

Elena faces a blank brick wall pressed tightly up against the TARDIS's doors. The Doctor shuts the doors and rushes over to the center console again, madly pressing buttons and turning weird looking handles but to no avail, the TARDIS seems to have shut herself down.

"I'm sorry Elena…" he says, his brown eyes softening and looking extremely sad.

Elena gives the Doctor a small smile and walks up to him, hugging him gently.

"It's ok" she says, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice "maybe we could watch a movie or something instead? We don't have to go out today"

The Doctor hugs Elena back tightly, resting his head on top of Elena's. He hums an agreement and Elena smiles as she hears it vibrate through his chest.

"You're right" the Doctor says, his cheerful manner returning, "maybe we could watch a movie! I haven't seen the fourth generation of Harry Potter yet!"

Elena smiles, with her ear pressed against the Doctor's chest, his voice sounds funny, but she doesn't mind one bit.

"I'd like that" she says, "Let's go watch it!"

Even as Elena says those words, the Doctor holds onto Elena just a little bit tighter and Elena does the same without realising it.

After a few quiet and comfortable moments, the Doctor pulls away and smiles happily down at Elena.

"So, movie time?" he asks

Elena nods and they both head off to the home cinema, their hands brushing against each other's every few steps, but neither makes any attempt to move away. If anything, the hallways seem to get thinner, forcing the two to walk even closer together. However neither the Doctor nor Elena were about to complain about this.

Once they reach the home cinema, Elena sits down on a couch and gets comfortable while the Doctor puts the DVD into the DVD player. Once he's finished setting everything up, he walks back over to Elena.

When the Doctor's a few steps away from Elena, he trips over the carpet and throws his arms out to catch himself. He lands, on his knees in front of Elena, his hands braced against the back of the couch on either side of Elena's head.

"Are you ok?" Elena gasps, trying to focus on anything but the close proximity she suddenly has with the Doctor

The Doctor nods, but seems distracted, "y-yes, I'm fine… "

Elena's heartbeat picks up, she maintains a straight face though, "well, then why are you still on your knees?"

The Doctor looks down at his knees as if to confirm that they were indeed, supporting his weight.

"Um…" The Doctor looks back up at Elena and gives her a small smile, "so I can do this?"

The Doctor leans in and quickly presses his lips to Elena's, his eyes sliding shut.

Elena's breathing stops and her heart kicks into overdrive, beating so fast and hard it's a wonder the Doctor can't hear it. On impulse, she cups the Doctor's face with her hands and kisses him back. The Doctor's hands move from the back of the couch and onto Elena's shoulders, pulling her forward slightly so he can slide one hand down her back, the other sliding across her shoulder blades.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds, Elena is the first to pull back and smile up at the Doctor, who smiles widely and happily back. Elena laughs, her hand sliding down to rest on the Doctor's chest. Her eyes widen as she feels his two hearts betting fast and hard and in time with her own heartbeat.

The Doctor looks into Elena's eyes and gives her a knowing smile,

"I can feel your heartbeat too" he says, his voice dropping to a low, sexy murmur.

Elena blushes and smiles wider, "so… about the movie…?" she asks, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

The Doctor quickly sits up on the couch and pulls Elena towards him, wrapping his arms around her,

"Forget the movie" he says, "I have something better we can do"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so turns out this will be a multi-chapter fic. Hope you all enjoy! :D

Elena opens her eyes the next morning to find herself wrapped securely in the arms of the Doctor, her head resting on his chest and his head resting on top of her own head. Elena sits still for a little while, taking her time to wake up properly. Plus she could hear the Doctor's two hearts beating softly and slowly while he was sleeping.

Elena looks up at the Doctor and her breath stops as she takes in the sleeping Doctor's features. He looked peaceful and like a little boy, Elena slowly and gently reaches up and runs a fingertip over the outline of the Doctor's lips, trailing down to trace his jaw line and up to ever so softly trace his eye and nose.

In his sleep, the Doctor smiles and sighs happily, his arms tighten their hold on Elena. He slowly opens one eye and looks at Elena, his soft eyes making Elena melt slightly.

"mornin''' he murmurs, his voice thick with sleep.

Elena smiles softly back at him, "morning" she says, "sleep well?"

The Doctor nods and smiles, his eyes sliding shut and he nuzzles his head into Elena's shoulder.

"Best night sleep in almost 900 years" he replies

Elena giggles and leans her head onto the Doctor's, sighing quietly, "We should get up"

The Doctor makes a noise of annoyance, shaking his head,

"Don't wanna" he says, his childish nature seeping through his words.

Elena smiles and gently pushing the Doctor away, "too bad, I need to pee"

Elena blushes at her words, "um… I mean… " she stutters

The Doctor opens both eyes and smiles cheekily at her, "it's ok. I'll wait here for you, shall I?"

Elena stands up and puts her hands on her hips,

"I don't think so mister. You still have to take me to the Islands of Jam-Jaymar-" Elena sighs in frustration and gives up trying to pronounce the name, opting instead to walk out of the home cinema and down to the bathroom.

The Doctor laughs softly and stands up, stretching and wincing as his back cracks loudly.

"Ok, brand new day" he says to himself, still talking at 100 miles an hour as he walks down the halls.

"First things first, breakfast. Most important meal of the day, so, I must make sure Elena gets some. Now, I'm pretty sure we're all out of breakfast suitable things in the kitchen so we're going to have to either go shopping or go out. Hhmm…"

The Doctor pauses, now at the centre console, "hello old girl" he says softly, resting a hand on the glass. The TARDIS hums back happily. The Doctor smiles and starts turning dials and pressing buttons. This time the TARDIS starts flying without any problems, except for the brakes. Which of course the Doctor forgot all about so the TARDIS was making her usual creaking and whooshing sounds.

Elena comes into the room a few moments of flying later, yawning and rubbing her eyes. The Doctor grins and walks over to her, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello beautiful" he says

Elena blushes and looks down grinning like a little kid on Christmas, "thanks, can't say I feel it though" 

The Doctor grins, "aw, but you do look beautiful. So believe it and feel it and you'll feel better!"

He turns back to the console and Elena follows him, sitting down on the weird, half spinny chair, half bouncy couch and watching the Doctor dance around the console.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Elena asks sometime later; finally awake enough to have a normal conversation.

"Ah, that's a very good question" comes the reply, "where would you like to go?" the Doctor dances around to Elena with an open and curious expression on his face.

Elena frowns as she thinks, "um… well, I've always wanted to go to Sydney"

"Sydney it is!" the Doctor says excitedly, jumping around and flying to TARDIS to Sydney.

The Doctor looks over at Elena and runs his eyes up and down her body, "you'll want to wear something a little dressier if we're going to have breakfast in Sydney"

Elena nods and gets up, moving off to get changed into something a bit more 'dressier'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter today but that should be enough to satisfy you readers until I write the next chapter :)
> 
> As always, please review, follow and favourite! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Sydney!! .... well, that's the plan anyway

“How do I look?” Elena says, doing a little twirl in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor smiles at Elena, his eyes taking in the black boots, jeans and gold, long sleeved top. He sprung towards Elena and took one of her hands in his, resting the other on her waist and spun around with her. Elena laughed and put her free hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, holding on rather tightly at the pace the Doctor was spinning her around. 

“You look stunning!” he says, grinning widely down at Elena. He slowly stops spinning but doesn’t let go of Elena, instead drawing her closer. 

“Thanks” she says, blushing. 

The Doctor leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Smiling into the kiss, Elena’s hand releases the Doctor’s and slides up around his neck while the Doctor’s hands wrap around Elena’s waist. 

After the kiss the Doctor pulls away and grins, “Elena, would you like to have breakfast in Sydney with me?”

Elena grins back and nods, “I’d love to”

The Doctor’s grin widens and he spins away, turning to the console and pressing every single button and lever. 

“Sydney!! Wonderful place Sydney, now, I’m assuming you want to visit modern say Sydney so… let’s say… 20…20? Yes, I think 2020 is a great place to have breakfast”

Elena’s eyes widen and she laughs, “2020? Really? That’s only 6 years into my future”

The Doctor’s face falls slightly and his shoulder’s droop, making him look like a little lost puppy. 

“Well… I mean, we could… we don’t have to… I guess we could…” The Dcotor speaks quickly, his eyes downcast as his hand fiddles with a lever. 

Elena’s heart tightens with guilt and she goes over to him and hugs him gently. 

“It’s ok, I didn’t mean I didn’t want to go, I was just surprised as to why you chose only 6 years into the future” she says into his chest. 

The Doctor sighs and rests his head on top of Elena’s, arms wrapping around her tightly. 

After a few moments of silence Elena speaks up, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you feel bad… ”

The Doctor hums quietly in response, he nods and looks down at Elena, “so… would you still like to go to…?”

Elena looks up at him with a grin, “hell yeah!!”

The Doctor laughs and hugs Elena tighter, pressing his face into her shoulder, still laughing. Elena laughs back, secretly loving the feel of the Doctor’s breath on her neck and loving even more his bubbly, infectious laugh. 

A sudden jolt, shake and rather alarming tilt from the TARDIS breaks the two apart, Elena falling back and landing ungracefully on her back and the Doctor flailing his arms around wildly and holding on for dear life to the TARDIS’s console. 

“Easy old girl!” the Doctor yells, trying to reach one of the many handles without falling backwards. 

Elena rolls onto her stomach and holds onto the side railing, “Doctor! What’s going on?”

The Doctor doesn’t reply as he grabs the handle and pulls down. Without warming the TARDIS jolts and shakes again, tilting back to normal and humming a final sort of sound before the whole room goes dark. 

“No, no, no!!” The Doctor starts running around madly, pulling levers and flicking switches with no response from the TARDIS. 

Elena slowly stands up and walks over, laying a hand on the console as the emergency lights flicker on, throwing an eerie green light around the room and making the shadows look deadly. 

“Doctor” Elena says softly, scared to talk too loudly in the sudden silence, “Doctor, what’s going on?”

The Doctor shakes his head, “she’s… she’s shut herself down… ” his voice filled with confusion and a bit of disappointment. 

Elena frowned, “Have we landed somewhere?”

The Doctor shakes his head again, looking up at the TV to see where exactly they had… stopped. 

Growing impatient of waiting, Elena walks over to the door and reaches out to open it.   
“Elena! Don’t!” The Doctor surges forward around the console, reaching out to try as if he was going to physically pull Elena back. 

Elena doesn’t listen as she pulls open the doors and steps outside, the TARDIS door shutting behind her with a scary, final sounding ‘click’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO what's gonna happen!? hehehe that's for me to know and for you all to find out soon! :D
> 
> Please review, follow and favourite!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need help fixing a broken TARDIS? Call upon an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day. Someone's lucky aren't they! haha ok this chapter contains massive spoilers for Amy and Rory and River so... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR MIND BEING DESTROYED FROM TOO MUCH INFORMATION!
> 
> I didn't mean to write most of that in caps but since I'm lazy. I'm not going to change it.

“Elena! Elena!!” the Doctor shouts, bashing on the TARIDS’s closed and locked doors. 

After the TARDIS had locked her doors behind Elena, the Doctor had sprinted toward them and tried desperately to open them. Failing to open the doors he started bashing on them, yelling frantically like he was now. 

“Elena!! Elena! If you can hear me, stay where you are! Do you hear me! Don’t move!” the Doctor bashed on the door once more and tried again to turn the handle. 

“No! Why won’t you open!?” The Doctor growls in frustration and runs back to the console, pressing buttons in an attempt to locate Elena. 

“Come on, come on. I put a tracking device in her phone. Come on!” the Doctor says, hitting the top of the TV screen in impatience. 

Finally, a list of information appears on the screen, basic stuff such as her name, birthday and home town. But the piece that caught his eye was; 

Current location: Unknown

The ‘Current Location: Unknown’ was slowly blinking, the TARDIS recognising that something was wrong. 

“Unknown?!” exclaimed the Doctor, “How can it be ‘unknown’?! That’s impossible! I’ve been everywhere!”

The Doctor sighed and put his head in his hands. He was trapped inside his own TARDIS, locked out of the universe, under house arrest, grounded. No matter how he thought of it. He was in here, while Elena was out there. Wherever ‘there’ was, the Doctor was certain it was not safe at all. 

The Doctor started to mutter to himself, head still in his hands and his brain trying to come up with a way to get Elena back. 

“Doors won’t open, I could try and trip the locking system…. No, that’ll take too long. I could pick the lock? Nah, the old girl knows how to stop me… how am I going to get out?!”

“You could try asking nicely” 

The Doctor spun around in surprise at the new voice

“River…? River Song?” he said questioningly, hardly daring to believe that the daughter of his past companions was here in his TARDIS. 

River grinned, “Hello sweetie” 

The Doctor grinned back, trust River to appear just when he was starting to give up. River had traveled with the Doctor a while back, after Amy and Rory had… left, River came with him and they had gotten to know each other better, soon becoming best friends. River had, after a few trips to ancient and exotic places, left to have what she called ‘a normal life’. The Doctor hadn’t seen her in a few years, but she hadn’t changed one bit. 

“How’d you get here River?” the Doctor asks, breaking out of his trip down memory lane

River smiled secretly, “spoilers”

The Doctor laughed; trust River to not give away her secrets, “Ok, why are you here?”

River’s face grew serious, “the TARDIS called to me, she said you were in trouble”

The Doctor paled, “I’m… I’m fine, but it’s Elena, she’s gone outside and the TARDIS locked her out and me in” 

River tilted her head in thought then shook her head, “no, the TARDIS didn’t do this, someone else has control of her and locked Elena out”

“But who?” the Doctor said, growing more worried as more time passed. 

River shrugged and walked over to the console, putting her hand on the centre column. The TARDIS emitted a soft, warm hum in greeting to River and River smiled back. 

“Good to be back” she said softly, speaking to the TARDIS

The Doctor cleared his throat, “sorry to interrupt the warm welcome party but, Elena is still out there and I’m still in here!”

River looks over with a serious expression and nods, “right, down to business. I can rewire the mainframe of the TARDIS’s central core systems to exclude the safety protocols for the front air lock seals, which in turn means that those locks you installed in the dark ages would be easily unlocked now without any effort on your part”

The Doctor nods, understanding River’s 100 mile an hour speech. One of the things he loved about River was that they could both talk at 100 miles an hour, use big, complicated words and no one would interrupt them and ask stupid questions. 

“One problem though, rewiring the mainframe would take ages! I’ve tried to do it once before, and it took me several years” the Doctor said, leaning back against the railing. 

River shakes her head, walking down the stairs and under the console while still talking,   
“You’ve been doing it wrong; you’ve been trying to rewire the mainframe from the secondary mainframe. You have to go straight to the primary mainframe if you want any hope of reprogramming or rewiring the old girl. She’s grown a bit picky in her old age, the poor girl”

The Doctor looks offended, “I haven’t been doing it wrong! She’s just too picky!”

River laughs, “whatever you say sweetie” 

River opens a hatch and starts pulling out wires, buttons, motherboards, and even a feather boa. Smiling at the feather boa, she takes out an old fashioned lock-pick tool and starts working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, follow and favourite :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene of a world thought to have disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the shortness and slowness of these chapters, I promise that the next few will be long ones.

“River! Hurry up! Elena could be in trouble!” the Doctor whined, ever the impatient one. 

“Almost finished” said River, her voice sounding strained 

A loud crack is heard followed by several sparks and hisses from under the Doctor’s feet. River walks back up the ramp and over to the doors, testing the handle. 

“Tell me I’m a genius” she said, grinning over at the Doctor

The Doctor rushes over and gathers River up in a massive hug, 

“You’re a genius, River,” he says into her ear, hugging her tightly, “thank you”

River grins and hugs the Doctor back before quickly stepping back and looking serious once again. 

“Let’s go find your Elena shall we?” 

The Doctor nods, his two hearts beating a little faster at the ‘your Elena’ comment. 

River opens the door and steps outside, holding it open for the Doctor to come through. Once he does, River lets the door close with a soft click. 

Both Time Lords take a moment to look around at where they were. The TARDIS was parked on top of a small hill, the deep red grass stretched on until the horizon, rising and falling with the hundreds of hills that dotted the landscape. The Doctor and River start walking down the hill, following the smaller footsteps left in the dew covered grass. 

In the distance, a massive glass dome looms up. Inside the dome, several tall buildings can be seen, towering over the smaller buildings. 

Suddenly the Doctor freezes, his eyes going wide and his face paling in colour. River, not noticing the Doctor’s sudden change, keeps walking until she notices the lack of company beside her. 

“Doctor…?” she says, turning back to face him, “What’s wrong?”

The Doctor stares at the glass dome, before doing a slow 360 degree turn. His eyes, if possible, were getting wider and more stunned. 

“I can’t be here…” he finally whispers, his voice full of pain and his eyes haunted. 

“Why not?” River demanded, one hand resting on her hip defensively. 

The Doctor looks River in the eyes and she takes a step back in shock, her arm falling to her side as she sees the amount of pain in the Doctor’s brown eyes. 

The Doctor utters out one word, one word that changes everything. 

“Gallifrey”

River freezes, her mouth opening but no sound comes out, not until River makes spins around to face the giant glass dome, 

“Are you- Really!?” River imitates the Doctor, doing her own 360 degree turn

“Of course… how could I not have realised before!?” she whispers

River walks over to the Doctor and rests a hand on his shoulder, gaze serious and worried, 

“Sweetie, are you ok?”

The Doctor nods, his eyes not leaving the glass dome. River frowns and shakes the Doctor’s shoulder gently. 

“Doctor, Doctor!” River suddenly slaps the Doctor right across the face, “snap out of it!”

The Doctor’s head snaps to the side at the force of River’s slap. His hand flies to his cheek and his eyes blink rapidly. 

“Whoa! River!” he growls, shaking himself and standing up straight, “What was that for?!”

River glares at the Doctor, “we have to find Elena” 

The Doctor’s eyes light up suddenly, “yes! Of course! Right, let’s go then!”

The Doctor stats walking towards the glass dome, trying to appear confident and like he was on a mission. But River notices the slight falter in the Doctor’s steps and the tightness in his shoulders. Shaking her head and knowing better than to mention it, River follows the Doctor, looking all around and keeping an eye on the Doctor at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, follow and favourite! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Lords can't really be trusted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Offers everyone cupcakes* I'm so sorry it's been so long!! It wasn't my fault!! My school work held me at point blanks range and demanded to be done.
> 
> But hey!! This is chapter 6, It's switches from Elena to the Doctor and River a bit so... yeah, sorry if it doesn't make much sense.

“Excuse me sir, miss, but you can’t enter here. Please return to your ship and leave immediately”

The Doctor turns towards the voice, seeing a tall man with a serious but slightly bored expression on his face, suggesting that he had been standing in the same spot for a long time. 

River grinned at the Doctor and pulled out her physic paper and flashed it at the guard, the Doctor quickly doing the same. 

The guard took a moment to look at both pieces of paper before half grinning at them, and looking them dead in the eyes, 

“It’s blank” 

River and the Doctor freeze, glancing quickly at each other worriedly and the Doctor speaks up. 

“Ah, yeah, must be broken. Anyway, a friend of ours kinda wondered off, even though I told her not to, they never listen!”

River rolls her eyes at the Doctor’s rant and clears her throat. The Doctor looks quickly around to River and grins

“Right, sorry. As I was saying, we’ve kinda lost our friend and we just want to find her and then we’ll leave”

The guard nodded, motioning for River and the Doctor to follow him, “we can certainly help you there. Follow me, I’ll take you to someone who can help”

The Doctor grinned back at River again and happily followed the guard. River followed after the Doctor, slightly uneasy at the lack of security.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

“Can I help you?”

Elena turned around to face a young and handsome man, he had a concerned look on his face and his eyes were soft and kind. 

“Um… I’m kinda lost” Elena said 

The young man stuck out his hand and smiled, “I’m Nate” 

Elena smiled back shyly and shook Nate’s hand, blushing slightly. 

“So, let’s see if we can get you un-lost shall we?” Nate said cheerfully 

Elena giggled and nodded, “sure, thanks. But I’m pretty sure that un-lost isn’t a word”

Nate laughed with Elena and started to lead her in a seemingly random direction, “I think it is too, but I could hardly say, ‘let’s get you found’ or something equally stupid”

Elena laughed again and nodded, “ok. Let’s stick with un-lost”

They both fall quiet and walk in silence for a few minutes, the silence was comfortable and Elena stole quick, subtle glances at Nate every so often, unaware that Nate was doing the exact same and that he knew Elena was looking him. 

After a while, the giant glass dome looms up and Nate speaks up, “so… Elena, how’d you get here anyway?”

Elena shrugs, turning her eyes to the ground, “I don’t really know… we sorta crashed, I think”

“We?” 

Elena nods, “yup, me and the Doctor, he was meant to be taking me to Sydney but the TARDIS did something weird…”

Elena keeps chatting, talking about how the TARDIS had shut down and locked her out, unaware that Nate stiffened and is hanging onto every word Elena says, his eyes turning cold and sharp. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

“Just through here thankyou sir, madam” The guard told River and the Doctor, ushering the two into a small room. 

The Doctor steps through and sits down in a chair. Just before River can step through herself, the guard quickly shuts and locks the door, 

“Hey!” River yells, her hand automatically reaching for her pistol

The guard gives River an apologetic look and pulls out his pistol, which he points at River. The Doctor can be heard banging on the door behind them

“River! River!!”

The guard doesn’t even blink, “Melody Pond, I’m going to have to ask you to follow me. And please don’t shout or fight“

River puts her hands on her hips and gives the guard a cold stare, refusing to move, “How do you know my name?”

The guard smiles thinly, “We know all about you, child of the TARDIS, wife and killer of the Doctor”

River’s eye widen, sarcasm entering her words, “wow, you have done your research haven’t you”

The guard shakes his head, “not me, I’ve just been told the information. Now, come on, I don’t have all day” 

The guard pokes River in the back with his gun and forces her to walk down the corridor, the Doctor’s shouts growing fainter each step she takes. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

“And that’s how I ended up here. It’s not really that interesting Nate, really” Elena says, finishing her explanation of what exactly happened from the moment she woke up. 

Nate ran a hand through his hair, slightly frustrated at the lack of useful information. It wasn’t all useless, Elena just had a bad habit of talking on and on about the little things that didn’t really matter to Nate. The two were walking rather close to each other, mostly due to the fog but also due to… well…. Let’s say, ‘other factors’

Elena glances up at Nate and he quickly smiles back at her, “well, thank god I found you then.”

Elena grins, “My hero!” 

Nate’s smile grows wider and he points to the massive glass dome that just appeared out of the fog, 

“See that?” he says and Elena nods, “that’s where we live. I’m sure the Doctor is already in there looking for you”

Elena’s eyes widen as they walk up to the massive dome, “it’s massive” she whispers in awe 

Nate chuckles and throws his arm around Elena’s shoulders, “yup! Though, you should see the mountains in the north. They’re even bigger!”

Unable to keep her eyes on one thing for more than a second and wishing she had brought her camera with her, Elena walks slowly, almost bumping into several people. Nate guides Elena towards one of the tall towers, telling her all about the city and pointing out various things. 

Once they reach the base of the tower, Elena stretches her head up to try and see the top, “this place is amazing!!” she says. 

Nate smiles and steps closer, wrapping his arms around Elena’s shoulders and hugging her, 

“I’m glad you like it so much,” he paused, causing Elena to look back at him, “considering it’s going to become your new home very soon”

Elena pulled back in confusion, opening her mouth to question why. But Nate put his hand on the back of her neck… 

… and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you know how a few chapters back I said the future chapters were going to be long ones? Yeah, well it starts now :) Enjoy! 
> 
> Once again, the point of view changes from person to person

“River!! River!” the Doctor yells, bashing on the door in a similar way to when Elena got locked out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor pauses for a second as the realisation hits him, he growls to himself at spins away from the door, pacing back and forth around the small room.

“Come on, think, think!” the Doctor says, hitting himself on the forehead and trying to get his brain to think of a reasonable explanation. 

He takes out his sonic screwdriver and goes over to the door, trying to sonic it open. 

“Come on!! Why won’t you work!?” the Doctor threw yes sonic screwdriver onto the table in the middle of the room where it rolled straight off.

The Doctor gave it an annoyed look and returned to pacing around the room. 

“How is this possible?! Gallifrey shouldn’t even exist! I was there when it burned… I caused it to burn… ” the Doctor pauses, his eyes turning sad, lost and distant

Snapping himself out of his flashback like trance, he sighs in defeat and sits down in a chair, crossing his arms and legs and staring angrily off into a corner. Just like a little boy who has just gotten into trouble. 

After sitting in the same position for half an hour, the sound of the door unlocking can be heard and the door opens and a tall, handsome man walks in, smiling in a pleasant way. 

The Doctor looks up at the man, but his expression doesn’t change. The man, unfazed, walks up to the Doctor and holds out his hand. 

“Hi there, how’re you doing? I’m Nate”

The Doctor looks at Nate’s hand and back up to his face, “I’m not going to shake it” he says is a slightly annoyed tone. 

Nate shrugs and drops his hand, stepping back and drawing out a chair and sitting down across from the Doctor. 

“So, the famous Doctor returns home” Nate’s smile drops suddenly and his face turns deadly serious. His whole posture turning cold and stiff. 

The Doctor does move, he doesn’t even blink, Nate quickly sneers back, cold and sharp, 

“What? No witty, sarcastic comments from our Doctor?”  
“I’m not your Doctor” he snaps back, his eyes stormy and dark.

Nate leans forward, “oh but you are. You see, Doctor, you were born here; you chose your name here. This place is your home, your safety blanket, your life”

The Doctor doesn’t respond right away and Nate grins evilly, standing up and walking towards the door, 

“Do you really think you can ignore me? Ignore this place? This planet?” Nate turns back to the Doctor quickly and stares at him

“Do you think you can ignore the pull deep inside you saying ‘come home, come home’? You feel it, I know you do. And every second it gets bigger, stronger and more desperate. Doesn’t it?”

Just as the Doctor was about to shake his head, to deny what Nate was saying, Nate sprung forward, braced his hands on the arms of the Doctor’s chair and put his face close to the Doctor’s, 

“Don’t you dare and try to deny it Doctor” he growls, his eyes flashing with anger and hatred, “I know you feel it. Just admit it, admit you feel the pull. Come on Doctor, all powerful, all smart, all witty and all energetic." 

Nate looked the Doctor up and down, “What happened to all that power Doctor? All that energy and wit? All that Time Lord strength?” 

The Doctor was speechless, staring at Nate in shock and confusion, his mouth opening and closing but no sound comes out. 

Nate smiled again, it looked twisted and wrong, “It’s ok Doctor, I understand. Just admit it, just admit that it’s all an act. That it’s all fake. You’re not the hero everyone talks about; admit that you want to give in to the pull deep inside you. Come on, admit it.”

********

River was in her own little slice of hell. Her arms were tied behind her back with thick and heavy chains; she was sitting on a hard, stone chair in the middle of a dark, damp basement. The guard that has escorted her here was gone but he had left a small bowl of fruit by the door. 

“Oh real smart” River thought to herself, rolling her eyes, “how on earth am I meant to get that when I can’t MOVE!?” 

Rattling and shaking her chains did nothing to loosen them. If anything, they only tightened. Silently cursing the Doctor and his stupid plans to impress Elena, 

“Why, of all the times in the universe, did he have to attempt to take her into her own future?! Doesn’t he know who she is?”  
River sighs and looks around the room for the thousandth time, trying and failing to find an escape out of the basement. 

“This has gone out of control, I should have come earlier. Elena’s in danger and I’m stuck here and the Doctor…” River froze, she had no idea what happened to the Doctor, 

“I hope he’s ok…. Whatever’s happened to him, I hope he’s ok…”

Finding no escape, River looks back at the fruit bowl, thinking hard, “I wonder if I can contact the TARDIS and get her to give him a message. Never tried this before, I really hope it works” 

River closes her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She had to get a message to the Doctor about Elena. Before it was too late. 

***************

“Elena? Elena… wake up.”

A soft voice drifted through Elena’s head. She opened her eyes at immediately shut them again, the white, fuzzy light was blinding. 

“Oh, sorry sweetie. Here” 

From behind Elena’s eyelids, the light softened and faded. Opening her eyes slowly this time, Elena stared up at the white ceiling, waiting for her vision to stop being blurry. When it calms down somewhat, Elena looks around the room.

The room is small, white and clean. Not much in the comfort department. Elena’s bed was in the middle of the room with the head pushed against the wall. A small window was on the wall to Elena’s left and the door was on her right. Sitting down in a chair at the foot of Elena’s bed was an old lady; she had short grey hair and was currently smiling at Elena softly. 

“Wh-where am I?” Elena asked, her voice hoarse and rough

The old lady stood up and walked around to stand next to Elena’s bed. She picked up a glass of water on the table beside the bed and gently helped Elena take a few sips. Once she placed the glass back on the table the old lady smiled again and sat back down, 

“It’s quite alright, you’re safe here” she said

“Where is ‘here’” Elena said, an uneasy feeling making itself known in the pit of her stomach. 

“You’re in my house”

Elena looked around once more, before looking back at the old lady, “who are you?”

The old lady smiled, “my name is Claire”

Elena nodded a fraction, “how did… how did I get here?”

“My son brought you hear after you collapsed”

“I… I collapsed? But I thought… I could have sworn that… ” Elena struggled to put her memories in order. Everything was fine until she walked into the dome, then things went all fuzzy and distorted. 

“It’s quite alright” Claire said, standing up, walking to Elena’s side and placing a hand on Elena’s arm, 

“You collapsed from shock once you entered the capitol. I can understand why though, you haven’t been back in a while and your emotions got a little carried away”

Elena shook her head, wincing as she did so, “I-I’ve never been here before. I haven’t ever seen this place before. I-I’m from… I’m from” Elena frowned, why couldn’t she remember? 

“I’m from Brisbane, in Australia” Elena managed to say, she blinked a few times as her vision went blurry all of a sudden. 

“Take it easy, love,” Claire said, “You’ve had quite the ordeal. You should probably rest for a while”

Elena shakes her head, trying to clear her vision and disagreeing with Claire at the same time, “no, I need to find… need to find the Doctor…. He was meant to take me to…. To Sydney…” 

Claire froze and her eyes widened slightly, “so you do know the Doctor” she said softly, too softly for Elena to hear. 

“Where am I? Which city? State? Country?”

Claire looked back at Elena, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But you’re in the capitol, on Gallifrey”

Elena froze, “you’re joking…”

Claire chuckled and shook her head, “oh no. I’m quite serious. This is Gallifrey”

Elena blinked and shook her head once more to try and clear it. While she did so, a flash of something silver caught her eye. Focusing on it, she recognised the shape of a needle piercing her arm. 

Trying to keep calm, Elena traced the tube that connected to the needle with her eyes, it lead to a bag with some sort of liquid in it. 

“What’s… what’s that…?” Elena asked, frowning in concentration to keep the bag in focus

Claire walked over to it and fiddled with it for a bit, checking the tube and the needle before she looked back at Claire, 

“It’s just a little something to make sure you get better, you took a nasty bump to the head when you collapsed”

Elena shook her head, stubbornly knowing she didn’t collapse, “I... I didn’t…”

Claire placed her hand on Elena’s arm and this time Elena realised how cold Claire’s hand was. It was ice cold and Elena tried to move her arm away but she found her wrist was strapped to the bed, as were her legs and other wrist. 

Claire suddenly stopped smiling and her soft, kind eyes went hard and cold, “And here was me hoping that you wouldn’t struggle”

Elena immediately starting struggling at Claire’s words, trying to loosen the bindings but the straps were thick and tight. 

Claire walked around Elena’s bed and picked up another needle, preparing it and looking at Elena sternly, 

“Try not to move ok dear? I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary” she said, holding onto the top of Elena’s elbow with one hand and lining up the needle with the other. 

“Stop… wh-what are you doing?” Elena stuttered, panic rushing through her. 

Claire glanced at Elena and pushed the needle into Elena’s arm, “making you a Time Lord again of course”

Elena’s vision started to blur even more and go black around the edges. Just before Elena closed her eyes, a white hot pain sliced up her arm and around her body. Her back arched in pain and she screamed. 

Claire winced at the noise but it soon died down as the pain became too unbearable and Elena was pulled into unconsciousness by the drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think :) Also bookmark, subscribe and favourite, it means a lot! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright, golden lights of prettiness!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've bumped up the rating a little bit here, it's now M cause there's a little bit of violence in this chapter. So.... yeah, consider yourself warned.

“Admit it! For god sake Doctor admit it!” Nate growled, slapping the Doctor hard in the face. 

The Doctor’s face snaps to the side from the force of the slap. He slowly brings it back to face Nate, his left eye is swollen and bruised, and several small cuts litter the Doctor’s face. After two hours of questioning, punching and slapping from Nate, the Doctor sags in his chair, only held up by his chains that Nate put on him a while back. 

Nate’s eyes flash with anger and he moves to slap the Doctor again, 

“I admit it” the Doctor whispers, barely audible

Nate freezes, his eyes going wide and he lowers his hand and leans down to look the Doctor in the eyes. 

“What was that?”

“I admit it” 

Nate stands up straight and grins, “well, the unbreakable Doctor finally breaks. What would you friends say if they could see you now?”

The Doctor hangs his head and closes his eyes, trying to take his mind off the pain. Nate grabs his hair and pulls upwards, forcing the Doctor to look up at him again. The Doctor winces in pain but doesn’t make a sound. 

“Doctor, Doctor” Nate mocks, “You must be in so much pain, and yet you still haven’t made a sound” 

Nate lets go of the Doctor’s head and lets it fall forward. Nate moves off to the side and picks up a knife. 

Turning the knife in his hands he walks back over to the Doctor, “You’re too quiet Doctor”

Nate strikes out, his aim straight and true, and stabs the Doctor in the chest. 

The Doctor screams out in agony, he strains against his bonds, making his wrists bleed. 

Nate grins savagely and pulls the knife out slowly, watching the Doctor closely as he convulses and shudders. 

Nate steps back and wipes the knife clean. Watching the Doctor pant and trying to breathe,

“n-no” the Doctor stutters, his chest starting to glow golden, “p-please”

Nate steps up to the Doctor again, aiming the knife for the second time, “one more hit to your heart and you’ll be dead Doctor. Gone. Forever”

The Doctor shakes his head minutely, trying and failing to catch his breath as his body starts to regenerate. 

“P-please… d-don’t do this…” he pleads, his eyes wide and desperate, “please!”

As his whole frame is covered in bright, golden light, Nate strikes out again. And the Doctor screams. 

**************

River jolts out of her trance; she could have sworn she heard screaming. 

Holding still and listening very carefully, she can hear someone’s screams faintly from above. 

River winces as she makes out words, “please” 

The Doctor, River thinks, she makes a noise of frustration and tries to move around. The chains rattle and tighten around her wrists.

River whimpers quietly in pain as she stretches her arms back, trying to break free. As River stretches her arms as far back as they would go, the chain snaps and quickly slinks to the ground in a pile. 

River brings her arms around to her front and massages her wrists, before leaning down to snap the chains around her ankles. 

“Well, they weren't very strong” she said to herself

Her voice echoed around the room, as did her footsteps as River walked towards the door. Pressing her ear up to the door to try and hear anything outside, she tries the door handle. 

Locked. No surprises there, she thinks and takes a step back, taking a deep breath and yelling as loud as she can, trying to make as much noise as possible. 

Soon after, the sound of boots is heard outside the door, River quickly stands back against the wall and waits patiently. 

Two guards open the door and rush inside, pointing guns and looking around. In a second, River slips out the door, grabbing the keys and a gun from one guard’s pocket, 

“Nice try boys” River says in a teasing tone and both guards turn towards her, shocked. 

“Wha-!? How did you-!?” 

River gives a little wave to the two guards and quickly reaches forward for the door, shutting and locking it before the guards realise what’s happening. 

“Hey!” 

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Let us out!”

River laughs to herself and walks quickly down the hall, pocketing the keys and holstering the gun into her belt. 

Right, now to find the Doctor, River thinks as she hurries down the hall. She estimated that she has at least 10 minutes until someone noticed the guards were missing. She knew she could find the Doctor in less than 5, but getting both of them out and back to the TARDIS was going to take a lot longer, especially since River didn’t know what sort of condition the Doctor would be in. 

It won’t be good, judging from the screams. 

Finding a set of stairs, River takes them two at a time and quickly and quietly rushes through the halls, stopping short when she hears the Doctor scream again. She turns to the nearest door and tests the handle, unlocked. 

Opening the door and stepping in she stops short at the sight of the Doctor, bound into a chair with Nate standing over him, wielding a knife. 

River paled as she took in the scene, panic rising within her as she takes note of the bright, golden glow around the Doctor and the way the knife is pointed straight at his heart. 

“Hey!” River yells, drawing her gun and pointing it at Nate, “Stop right there”

Nate freezes, having not noticed River enter and turns towards her, knife still raised, 

“Drop the knife” River says sternly and calmly, the gun not wavering from Nate’s chest. 

Nate grins and, in one quick move, spins around and takes a stab at the Doctor, 

*Bang!* 

Nate’s tall body hits the floor, the knife following a split second later. 

Stone faced and appearing calm, River holsters her gun and walks over to the Doctor, kicking Nate’s body away and ignoring the same golden glow that starts to surround Nate. 

River leans down and unties the Doctor, catching him as he sags forward. 

“Doctor? Doctor!? Can you hear me?” River says, a tiny amount of panic entering her voice. 

“River” the Doctor whispers, “you came” 

“Course I did, sweetie, I’m not going to let you have all the fun am I?” River says, sarcasm falling from her last few words. 

Putting one of the Doctor’s arms around her neck, River lifts him up and begins the slow and painful process of half carrying, half dragging the Doctor out the door. Pausing only to look back and shoot Nate a second time, stopping his regeneration and killing him. 

“River…. You didn’t…” the Doctor starts, but River cuts him off 

“No, he tortured you and was going to kill you.” River says sternly, “it’s got to be breaking some sort of law”

The Doctor shakes her head and opens his mouth but River cuts him off again, 

“Besides, it was self-defence” she says, “now shut up and concentrate on regenerating”

The Doctor nodded and the golden glow intensified. But suddenly it faded just as quickly. A few of the smaller cuts and bruises had healed but the gaping wound in his chest was still there.

“Dammit, we gotta get you back to the TARDIS don’t we” River said, her voice straining from the Doctor’s weight. 

The Doctor nodded and pointed down the hall, “just get me to a room, I can bring the TARDIS to me”

“Not in your current state, you can’t” River says, but guides the Doctor into a room anyway, sitting him down on a chair. 

The Doctor tries to take a few deep breaths and winces, glancing down at the knife wound in his chest. 

“Yeah, you’re injured. Hurry up and call the TARDIS” River snapped, but her voice was laced with concern and worry. 

The Doctor glanced up at River and his lips turned up in a small grin. Taking out the TARDIS key, he held it in his hand and, with the other, got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the key and pressed the button. 

After a few seconds, the TARDIS’s engine could be heard and it started to materialise around them, putting them inside and at the control panel. 

The Doctor dropped both his sonic screwdriver and the key as soon as the TARDIS had fully materialised, collapsing sideways. 

River jumped forward and caught him before he hit the floor, laying him gently down and she steps back as golden strands surround the Doctor and glow strong and bright. 

River shields her eyes until the light fades ad she walks over to the Doctor, looking down at him, 

“How do you feel?” she asked her hands on her hips. 

The Doctor sits up and starts patting himself down, “I’m fine! Really, fine!”

He springs to his feet and grabs River in a hug,

“Thank you River” he says, his tone turning serious and deeply grateful

“You’re welcome sweetie”

The Doctor steps back from River and smiles widely at her. When River doesn’t smile back, the Doctor looks concerned

“River…?”

“Elena” River answers and she watches as the Doctor pales

“Oh no…” he says and spins towards the door

River follows closely behind, checking her gun, “Doctor…”

The Doctor turns back to River and tilts his head questioningly, “yes?”

River debates for a few seconds whether or not to say anything. 

The Doctor frowns in worry, “River…?”

River finally shakes her head and quickly grins, “Don’t worry about it” she walks towards the door and stops in front of the Doctor, “Are we going or not?”

The Doctor ignores Rivers last comment, “what were you going to say?”

River grins and walks around the Doctor, opening the door and waiting for him, 

“Spoilers” she says, before walking out.


End file.
